


On my heart just like a tattoo

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: tattoo





	On my heart just like a tattoo

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What are you doing?” Thomas questioned.

Alex continued drawing on her wrist for a few more seconds before looking up. “Do-it-yourself tattoo.”

“Let me rephrase my question,” Thomas responded. “_Why_ are you doing that?”

Alex shrugged. “I was bored and feeling nostalgic. You’ve been to Iowa, this is one of the ways we entertained ourselves.”

Thomas reached out and caressed her forearm examining her artwork. “It’s beautiful; you’re very talented. However, you know drawing on your skin can be dangerous?”

“They’re non-toxic!” Alex held up the markers.

“And still not meant for skin,” Thomas insisted. 

“Ooo” Alex expressed. “Let me do you!”

“No!” Thomas refused, removing his hand from her arm.

“Please. It’ll be small. We can put it somewhere no one will see. It washes off in a few days!” Alex pleaded, placing her hand over his heart.

“You aren’t going to let this go… are you?” Thomas sighed heavily.

“You know me so well!” Alex unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the side. She massaged his chest for a moment before opening her marker and beginning to draw. After about a minute, Alex pulled away. “Done.”

“Already?” Thomas questioned.

“I told you it’d be small,” Alex prided herself on her accomplishment.

Thomas looked down at the small black figure over his heart. “A star?”

“The North Star,” Alex ran her fingers over his new tattoo. “You’re _my_ North Star! I will always find my way back to you.”

Thomas pulled her in. “You are so cliche. But, you’re mine.” He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently.


End file.
